


Remember the Name

by Howling_Moonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Moonie/pseuds/Howling_Moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Murder House.</p><p>What happens when two Mysterious figures come to haunt and get revenge on our favorite foursome? </p><p>Will there be Violence, Fluff, or Smut? </p><p>Will there Happy endings or Sad endings? </p><p>Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Lovely Darlings. Welcome to the Sequel of Murder House! This is just a short chapter for the info and Characters.
> 
> This first Chapter is the Characters and Details. You guys already know I have to introduce the characters then we can hit the First chapter :3

Name: Vanoss

Eye color: Honey Chocolate

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Description: A male with Black hair styled in a Faux Mohawk. Honey Chocolate eyes. He wears an Red jacket with White stripes on his Shoulders and Black pants with Black shoes. He wears sunglasses shades as an accessory.

Name: Delirious

Eye color: Navy Blue

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Description: A male with Brown matted hair. Navy Blue eyes. He wears an Baby Blue jacket with Black pants. When he doesn't wanna show his face he wears an Jason Voorhees hockey mask.

Name: Wildcat

Eye Color: Midnight Blue

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Description: A male with Brown hair underneath his White helmet with Pink Pig ears. Midnight Blue eyes. He wears an White shirt with the words ' I am Wildcat '. He wears Zebra pants and Black shoes.

Name: Mini

Eye color: Amber

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Description: A male with Brown curly locks. Amber eyes. He wears an Tuxedo jacket with Black Pants and Yellow flip flops. He wears glasses.

Name: ???

Eye color: Gemstone Green

Age: 19

Description: ???

Name: ???

Eye color: Sterling Grey

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Description: ???

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Mysterious Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter is Remember the Name! I hope you enjoy this series and join me in another adventure of Romance, Blood, Couples, and Memories.
> 
> This will probably have slow updates, But everything is gonna be alright at the end :)
> 
> So without further ado, Let's get into the first chapter of this 2nd Adventure!
> 
> (A/N): * Talking *
> 
> * Mysterious Person *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The foursome walked side by side laughing and giggling from the events that happened at the Carnival. " Did you see that girl's face when she saw Mini with his chainsaw above her head, " snorted Wildcat hugging his waist. Vanoss and Delirious were giggling at Wildcat's wheezing from laughing so hard while Mini put his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. " Too bad I didn't get to kill her though, " pouted Mini opening his eyes slumping over with his arms hanging from his side. " You know we don't kill in the daytime, " said Delirious swatting Vanoss's hands from his ass. Vanoss only smirked still trying to touch his lovers ass. " We don't do PDA in the daytime either, " scowled Mini to the couple. " He started! " yelled Delirious pointing at Vanoss. " Aww baby you know you love it, " purred Vanoss sucking on Delirious's pointing finger. Delirious pulled his finger out of Vanoss's mouth running to Mini's side. " None for you tonight fuckboi! " shouted Wildcat wrapping his arm around Vanoss's shoulders. Vanoss whined leaning his head on Wildcat's shoulders. " Would you give me some? " asked Vanoss looking at Wildcat with mischievous eyes. Wildcat looked into Vanoss's eyes with confusion until he saw Mini stopped completely in his peripheral view.

" If you want it some bad, We can go behind the next house, " replied Wildcat playing along with Vanoss's teasing game. Mini turned around to glare at the two while Delirious giggled like an teenage girl. " What's wrong Mini? " asked Vanoss mockingly turning his mischievous Honey Chocolate eyes to Blazing Amber eyes. Mini didn't say anything only to walk slowly towards the pair with a menacing aurora. Mini grabbed Vanoss by the arm in a vice grip pulling the other male towards him. " You can fuck any girl in the world or Delirious but you can't fuck Wildcat, understood? " growled Mini staring at Vanoss who wore an smirk on his face. " I don't like girls for one and second Delirious isn't putting out, " grunted Vanoss getting out of Mini's grip. " Then go seduce him or go hard on him you know how rough he likes it! " hissed Mini pushing Vanoss to Delirious who stopped laughing and wore an ' Oh No' face. " If you insist~ " cooed Vanoss pecking Mini on the cheek before chasing down his lover who vowed revenge on Mini when they make it back home. Mini closed his eyes rubbing his temple. " Crazy ass family, " muttered Mini opening his eyes to see Wildcat clapping with an snug smirk on his face. " Bravo babe, you have reached maxed jealousy, " hummed Wildcat walking to the smaller man wrapping his arm around him. " Shut up and kiss me, " muttered Mini feeling Wildcat's lips on his.

The two reached their street walking down the sidewalk enjoying the Orange Purplish horizon. " It's to quiet, " said Mini looking everywhere for any movement or sound. " Or they can be on the porch with Delirious on the wall getting dry humped by Vanoss, " said Wildcat with amusement in his voice pointing to the house. Mini looked where Wildcat was pointing only to face palm. " You two couldn't wait til you got into the house? " asked Mini crossing his arms over his chest. " Well a certain someone told Vanoss to chase me down just because you were jealous, " groaned Delirious putting his hands on his boyfriends chest to pull him off of him. " Mini insisted, " argued back Vanoss stealing one last kiss from the smaller wall he had pinned against the wall. Mini shook his head muttering about sex addictive killers. Wildcat patted the pocket on his ass making sure he still had the key in the same spot he left it. He pulled out the key ready to insert it into the key whole only to have a White piece of paper catch his attention. " What's this? " asked Wildcat taking the paper off the door turning to the trio behind him. " What's what? " asked Mini uncrossing his arms looking confused. " It's a letter written to us, " said Wildcat walking to the group looking up. Vanoss took the paper from his hands reading over it. " Who the hell is C and MS? " asked Vanoss looking from the letter. " Forget the names read what the paper says, " said Delirious wanting to know what the paper says. Vanoss looked back down clearing his throat.

Hello Vanoss and Wildcat, It's been awhile since we last talked hasn't it? I seen you have gotten your long last lovers Mini and Delirious. How are they by the way? Probably as lovely as ever. With those gorgeous Blazing Amber eyes of Mini's when he gets jealousy or mad and those Navy eyes of Delirious's when he puts on his cute act or when he looks good in blood. I can't wait to see them again and I can't wait to make them ours. From your old pals.

Love, C and MS

The three can only stare at Vanoss as he reads off the letter. " Who is C and MS? " asked Delirious looking at Wildcat's direction. Wildcat shrugs his shoulders. " Beats me, " commented Wildcat turning his back to the group to open the door walking into it. " We will talk about this in the house. I feel like we are being watched, " whispered Vanoss ushering Mini and Delirious into the house before shutting the door not noticing the giggling pair on top of a nearby house watching their every move.

???'s Pov

" Hmm doesn't Mini looked gorgeous? " asked the a male with Sterling Grey eyes humming a sweet slow tune. He stared at Mini watching him rant on to Delirious and Vanoss for not saving their PDA until they made it into the house. " Delirious looks delicious in my view, " mumbled an deep purr. Gemstone Green eyes cast over Delirious's figure watching the male squirm from Vanoss's praising kisses. " How long do we have to wait to get them? " pouted the Sterling eyed male looking at the taller male. The taller male patted his companion's head with a sly smirk. " Not long, Let's just keep it as a guessing game for now. " said the Gemstone Green eyed man watching Vanoss usher the two confused males into the house looking both ways to find anyone watching them. Sterling eyes sighed sadly from the lost of Mini in his view turning around to follow the Emerald eyed male back home. " I can't wait to have you in my arms again Delirious, " rumbled the Gemstone Green eyed male laughing with malice in the midnight sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! The first chapter of this exciting book.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter because more is coming!
> 
> As Always, Hope to see you in the Next Chapter!
> 
> Lonnah out~


	3. A/N Shedule Change

Hey guys Lonnah here. I changed my mind about to the update schedule since it feels so long to update. So I decided to update on Monday's and Friday's :)

So be ready for a new update tomorrow :3


	4. Glow in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another Chapter! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> ( A/N): * Talking *
> 
> * Mysterious *
> 
> * Thoughts *

~~~~~~~~

Closing the door behind him Vanoss looked over the note again. " Who is C and SM? Better question is what do they want with Del and Mini!? " thought Vanoss rubbing his hand over his face sighing loudly. " Come sit with me babe to take your mind off the strange letter, " said Delirious patting the vacant seat beside him on the couch with an innocent smile. Vanoss chuckled at his boyfriend's cuteness. walking to the seat he handed the letter to Wildcat plopping down on the couch giving Delirious a quick kiss to the cheek. " Everything was doing well until we got that letter " huffed Vanoss wrapping his arm around Delirious. " I wonder who is C and SM? " asked Mini curiously walking over to Wildcat sitting on the arm of the chair. " Who ever it is, They have an ass whooping coming for them! " scowled Wildcat throwing the letter in the air no caring where it landed. Mini wrapped his arm around his lover kissing the top of his matted hair. " Calm down getting angry won't help right now, " cooed Mini sliding down in the chair into Wildcat's lap. Wildcat looked down at Mini with affection in his eyes. " I guess your right, " sighed Wildcat kissing Mini's forehead making the latter giggle.

Delirious wiggled out of Vanoss's grip grasping the letter in his hand when it was in arms reach. " With those gorgeous Blazing Amber eyes of Mini's when he gets jealousy or mad, " said Delirious standing up reading off the sheet. He heard loud growling from Wildcat who was getting comforted by a cooing Mini. " Navy eyes of Delirious's when he puts on his cute act or when he looks good in blood, " said Delirious swatting away Vanoss's hand that was trying to pull him to the larger male. Vanoss grumbled vowing to kill anyone that comes after his lover and friend. " I can't wait to see them again and I can't wait to make them ours. From your old pals. " mumbled Delirious softly looking up at trio. Walking to Vanoss the Navy eyed male kept repeating the line that has with " him and Mini will be theirs " . Vanoss grabbed his mumbling lover setting him on his lap rubbing up and down his back for comfort. The two couples sat in silence thinking who or what these two stalkers want with them. " How about we watch a movie? " asked Mini breaking the eerie silence in the house. " Movie sounds nice," mumbled Delirious getting up to close the curtains from the window beside them to make it dark.

" You didn't have to close the curtains Del, " chuckled Wildcat getting up to help the smaller male who was struggling to get one of the curtains down by the kitchen. " Get your lazy ass up! " scowled Mini grabbing Vanoss's by the pants leg dragging the male halfway off the couch. " Can I pick the movie since you dragged me off the couch? " whined Vanoss getting up stretching his arms above his head. Mini nodded heading into the kitchen to get the movie snacks ready. " Get something scary! " shouted Wildcat looking at Vanoss's back as he walked into his bedroom to find a movie. Vanoss flicked the male off laughing when he got it in return. Getting the movie just in time for Mini to walk in with two buckets of popcorn and a tray with 4 drinks on it. " What are we watching? " asked Mini setting the popcorn buckets on the ground. Wildcat stole one of the buckets when Mini wasn't looking. " Chainsaw Massacre," replied Vanoss sitting down beside Delirious pulling the smaller male in his lap. " Noo~ " whined Delirious reaching out his hand to the full bucket of popcorn. Vanoss chuckled letting go of Delirious to let him get the snack. " Where the-, " said Mini turning around to see Wildcat sticking his face in the popcorn bucket.

Mini face palmed muttering under his breath. " Why? " asked Mini glaring at his lover. Wildcat simply laughed going back to stuff his face with the snack. Mini shook his head walking to the wall to turn off all the lights. Once the lights were off Mini stood by the T.V catching everyone's attention. " Everyone comfy? " asked Mini looking between Wildcat, Delirious and Vanoss. The trio nodded adjusting so more before settling down in one spot. Mini pushed the play button on the remote ducking so he wasn't in anyone's way. Finishing his popcorn Wildcat patted his lap to indicate were Mini will be sitting. Mini giggled sitting back to chest wiggling in a comfortable position. Watching the movie through there were funny and scary moments. The scary moments didn't affect the killer pact only laughing when the people died when they were caught or killed. They would make puns or react a scene that was funny. When the credits rolled the group were sleepy and worn down from a day's worth. Mini yawned stretching his arms in the air. " Wake up piggy, " cooed Mini kissing Wildcat's lips. Wildcat stirred rubbing his eyes. " What time is it? " asked Wildcat looking at Mini. " Time for bed, " yawned Mini standing up holding an hand out for Wildcat to take. Wildcat took the hand getting himself up with the help of his small lover.

" Are we gonna help Del wake up Vanoss? " asked Wildcat pointing at Delirious pulling Vanoss's arm to get his lover up." Nah but this could be entertaining~ " purred Mini digging his hand in the almost popcorn bucket. " Come on! " pouted Delirious attempting to get Vanoss off the ground. " Too lazy, " moaned Vanoss pulling Delirious down with him. Delirious landed on Vanoss's lap with an grumpy pout face. " I wanna go bed not sleep on hard floor, " whined Delirious using puppy eyes to get what he wants. Vanoss stared at Delirious. " It's not working~ " cooed Vanoss kissing Delirious's forehead. " Fine no sex then! " stated Delirious with an stern voice crossing his arms walking to the stairway. Vanoss got off the floor so fast they he could have knocked down the other couple that was standing on the other side. Delirious giggled feeling strong arms wrap around his waist with butterfly kisses on his neck. " I forgive you but no sex for 2 days, " exclaimed Delirious walking up the stairs with an begging Vanoss on his heels. " That went well, " muttered Wildcat intertwining his hand with Mini. " Delirious has Vanoss whipped around his little fingers, " chuckled Mini walking to their shared room. " I have you wrapped too, " said Wildcat stopping in front of their room. Mini looked at Wildcat with a smirk.

" Oh really? " asked Mini softly wrapping his arms around Wildcat's waist pulling him to his chest. Wildcat felt a faint blush on his cheeks. " Mhm. " said Wildcat wrapping his arms around Mini's neck leaning down to nuzzle his curly hair. " I'm pretty sure I have you wrapped around my finger~ " purred Mini in Wildcat's ear nipping on his lovers earlobe while trailing one hand softly down to his pants. Wildcat groaned in pleasure not seeing this side of Mini. " How about we go into our room and have some fun~? " asked Mini seductively pulling away from Wildcat walking around him to open the door and walking in. Wildcat could only stand there speechless and aroused seeing his usually angry lover in a lust filled mood. Mini gave Wildcat an vicious lust filled smile over his shoulders letting his shirt fall on the floor showing his creamy delicate skin shinning in the moonlight. " Like what you see big boy~ " asked Mini running his hands down his sides stopping at the helm of his pants. Wildcat couldn't take the teasing anymore slamming the door with a loud bang picking up Mini throwing the boy on the bed and straddle him. " Your mine tonight baby~ " purred Wildcat darkly biting down on Mini's neck earning an moan in return.

Mysterious P.O.V

Sterling Grey and Gemstone Green eyes stared at the clock that had the time, it was 11:30. " Ready to go? " asked Gemstone Green eyes turning his head to the side to look into Sterling Grey eyes. Sterling Grey couldn't help but nod his head excitedly. " I can't wait to see my little Mini, " cooed Sterling eyes trailing after Gemstone Green eyes when he opened the door. The two bright eyes males walking down the silent street in the bright shinning moonlight. " I bet Delirious looks to cute in bed, " mumbled Gemstone Green eyes closing his eyes imagining Delirious by his side in bed with an cute expression on his face. " Mini shines in the light, " muttered Sterling Grey eyes looking into space imagining Mini cuddled up on his chest with the moon shinning on his skin. Both males were snapped from their fantasies when they heard an loud moaning sounding. Turning to the sound the pair notice they were standing in front of the house without knowing. " We would have probably pasted it if it wasn't for Mini moaning, " said Sterling Grey eyes walking behind the house leaving Gemstone Green eyes in the front. Gemstone Green eyes went the opposite way around the house to get to his destination.

Sterling Grey P.O.V.

Once I made it to the back I stood there listening to Mini's sweet moans and groans from that asshole. " Just you wait Mini, I can make you scream my name sounder than that asshole can. I will make sure the neighbors know my name on our first night. " giggled manically Sterling Grey eyes climbing on the house with the help of the window seals. I made my way to the window where my sweet Mini moans were coming from. I looked into the window with a glare. I saw that asshole pounding into Mini with gusto praising him with kisses and nips. " I will make you forget him Mini. That's a promise! " I growled feeling flames in my eyes. The last screams with the others name ending it with an sweet passionate kiss. " I love you, " said the ass-hat. " I love you too, " said my sweet Mini pulling him down on him and rolled on top of him. " Round 2? " asked the asshole. Mini giggled laying on top of him. " Nope! " he exclaimed looking into that assholes eyes then looking up into my Sterling Grey eyes. He froze looking at me with those Amber eyes. " B-Babe, " he stuttered still keeping contact with my eyes. Wildcat looked the Mini was looking growling from he say my eyes and the smirk I plastered on my face. " See you soon Love~ " I cooed jumping down and running off to the safe place Gemstone Green eyes told me to meet him at. I looked back to see Gemstone Green eyes look at me. I gave him a smile and kept running to safe haven.

Gemstone Green P.O.V

I finally made it to the window where my cute Delirious stayed in. Catching my breath for a moment I sat calmly on the window seal looking around making sure no one saw me. Regaining my breath I looked into the window to see Delirious giggling with that asshole that I hate. He was kissing and tickling Delirious. " I will mark you everywhere Delirious, so no one can touch you but me! " I growled trying to keep myself from breaking the window and just take Delirious away. He picked Delirious up and threw him on the bed straddling him to ground him. " I said no sex Vanoss, " I heard my angel say giggling when he would nuzzle into his neck. " No fair babe! " the asshole pouted laying his head on Delirious's chest. Hearing that bubbly cute laugh made me aroused. " I can't wait to take you away~ " I purred watching Delirious run his hands through that asshole's head. " Vanoss? " asked Delirious taking his hand away from his hair. The other male didn't move he stayed stiff with snores coming from him. Delirious giggled again running his hand through his head again. " Looks like my chance even though it would turn wrong, " I muttered to myself tapping on the window. The tapping seemed to get Delirious's attention because he turned his head upward staring into my Gemstone Green eyes. I gave him a smirk and blew a playful kiss. That seemed to startle him and he shook his lover awake while I laughed waiting for the mayhem to happen. Delirious pointed to the window as the asshole looked at me with death in his eyes. I smirk blowing air on the window scribbling the words " I love Delirious " with an heart at the end. They seemed to piss the asshole off further while Delirious freaked out screaming at the top of his lungs." AHHHHHHHH VANOSS HE'S HERE!? ". He ended up trying to come at the window but was stopped by Delirious pulling him at the room to the others. " That went well, " I chuckled hopping down the window seal to the safe haven where Sterling Grey eyes was waiting for me.

Third Person P.O.V

" THAT ASSHOLE WAS HERE STARING AT US WHILE WE WERE HAVING SEX!? " yelled Wildcat throwing clothes out of the closet. Mini sat on the bed in a dazed shaking a little. " W-Wildcat, " stuttered Mini looking at Wildcat with fear in his Amber eyes. Wildcat stopped his ranting to stare at his shaking lover. " Shit babe I promise I will kill him, " said Wildcat taking Mini in his arms letting him cry silently in his arms. Wildcat comforted his lover giving kisses and coes when Mini gets the shaking fast. " Wanna go downstairs? " asked Wildcat getting from the bed to give Mini one of his shirts and a clean pair of boxers. Mini nodded putting on the clothes Wildcat offered him standing by the door waiting for his lover to put on some clothes. The two made it out the door when they heard an panicky yell. " AHHHHHHHH VANOSS HE'S HERE!? " they heard Delirious screech. Mini wanted to go there room but Wildcat stopped him by shaking his head when he heard yells and shuffling from the room. The room busted open with Delirious in Vanoss's arms with one of his shirts on while Vanoss only wore a pair of sweatpants.

" He was fucking here staring at Delirious while we were sleep! " growled Vanoss putting Delirious on the floor but the smaller male wrapped his arms around his waist with his face nuzzled in his chest. " Apparently one of them were spying on us while we were having sex! " grunted Wildcat picking Mini bridal style walking down the hall. The two couples walked in silence downstairs. Vanoss and Wildcat left their lovers on the couch promising them they will be back when the two pounced on their lovers not wanting them out of their sight. As promise the two came back with pillows, blankets, and a quilt. They set up the make shift bed as there lovers huddled with each other waiting for them to get done so they can feel safe in their arms. Once done the two laid on the beds patting the vacant spot next to them. I didn't take 1 second for the smaller males to cuddle into their bigger lovers. While the the two paired couples slept they didn't notice the mischief and malice in those glowing Sterling and Gemstone Green eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Always, See you in the Next Chapter!

Lonnah out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! The third chapter~
> 
> I hope I'm meeting your exceptions on this sequel! I'm having fun writing it :3
> 
> Word Count: 2611
> 
> As Always, See you in the Next Chapter!
> 
> Lonnah out~


	5. Hello There~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys guess who those Sterling Grey and Gemstone Green eyes belong too~?
> 
> I will cyber cake or cookies to the ones that guess right~
> 
> Don't worry, if you don't then don't worry about it you shall find out my lovely readers!
> 
> (A/N): * Talking *
> 
> * Thoughts *

~~~~~~~~

Rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Delirious sat up covering his dazed eyes from blinding sunlight that was seeping out from an small opening from the curtains. " Stupid sun " muttered Delirious stretching his arms above his head smacking his lips. He looked around the room to see Mini curled into Wildcat's side with an arm around his waist. " Cute~ " cooed Delirious softly not wanting to wake the others. He looked to his left to see Vanoss sleeping on his stomach with an loose arm around Delirious's waist. He was snoring softly with a little bit on drool coming from the side of his mouth. Delirious giggled at the sight slowly moving his body out of Vanoss's arm. Getting up Delirious headed into the kitchen deciding to cook breakfast since Mini was asleep. " Pancakes, bacon, and eggs will do. " thought Delirious standing in the middle room facing the fridge. Getting the ingredients he needed Delirious set to work to get 2 skillets, 2 bowls and a griddle from the bottom cabinets. Plugging in the griddle waiting for it to warm up Delirious sprayed it with Pam.

He turned on the stove on 350 degrees setting the skillets on the top plates. Spraying them with Pam he put a small amount of butter in one of the pans. " What should I cook first? " muttered Delirious watching the skillet and griddle sizzle from the Pam. " Eggs would be fast to cook, Pancakes, then bacon, " mumbled Delirious to no one in particular. He cracked 8 eggs in a bowl sprinkling a little pepper in the bowl before stirring it together. When mixed he poured the substance in the heated skillet. Next he put 4 pieces of bacon for each of them in the other heated skillet watching it sizzle and pop. Grabbing the other bowl Delirious put the pancake mix, butter, milk, and eggs in the bowl stirring it making a think doughy layer. " Come on Del! you can do it! " thought Delirious getting tired from mixing the thick dough. Mixing it a few more times he scoop up a large amount of dough and put it on the griddle spreading it out so there isn't any touching. Setting the empty bowl in the sink he put the empty unused bowl, spoons, etc. in the sink.

Picking a spoon to stir the eggs with a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. " Smells good, " groaned Vanoss laying his head on Delirious's shoulders kissing his neck with a chaste kiss. Delirious hummed still stirring the eggs until they were fluffy and yellow. Turning off the button for the eggs he scraped it on a paper plate that was beside the oven. He shook the bacon pan a little to see how it was going. He let it set for a few minutes then turned the button off for the bacon piercing it with a fork and put it on a paper plate with an napkin on top so the grease wouldn't soak on the already greasy pieces of bacon. He patted his lovers arms signaling he need to move. Vanoss moaned in dissatisfaction not wanting to move from the warm heat that his boyfriend produce. Delirious walked to the griddle getting an spatula out to flip the Light Brown dough on the other side for it to cook. He felt strong arms attach to his waist with an happy sigh. Delirious giggled at his boyfriends antics turning slightly to the side to kiss forehead. " Watcha cookin' good looking? " said an familiar voice.

Turning his body facing forward he turned his head to the voice. " Pancakes, bacon, and eggs, " said Delirious smiling when Wildcat shouted " PUNCAKE! ". " You could have woke me up to help, " said Mini sitting down at the table. " I didn't want to wake you up, but I need you to help get the plates please, " said Delirious picking up the now Golden pancakes on another paper plate. Mini got to his task getting 4 plates and forks from the top cabinet. Setting one of each on the table Mini pulled a whining Vanoss of Delirious so he can bring the food on the plates to the table. After eating their delicious breakfast Vanoss offered to clean the dishes while Wildcat cleaned the table. They rushed Mini and Delirious off upstairs to get dressed for the day. Mini came down first out of the pair going to the makeshift bed they made on the floor. Taking the blankets and pillows off the floor he headed to the laundry room to put them in the washer. While Mini was in the laundry room Delirious came down to see the quilt still on the floor.

Picking up the quilt he went into the laundry room setting it on top of the dryer. Mini and Delirious made little conversations only interrupted when they lovers announced that the kitchen was clean and they were heading upstairs to get dress. Nodding their heads the waved them off going back to their gossip. When the other pair came downstairs they saw the younger males sitting on the couch giggling while folding the sheets and putting new pillow covers on the pillow cases. " Hey babe? " asked Wildcat catching their attention. " Yes? " questioned Mini looking at his lover. " Were going to go clean the weapons, Do you need anything sharpen or cleaned? " asked Wildcat holding his hand out. Mini shook his head no looking at his companion who nodded his head yes taking the machete he hides from behind his back handing it to Mini who hands it to Wildcat's outstretched hand. " Make sure it comes back in one piece or else! " yelled Delirious having a stern stare at the two boys. They both nodded their head in a fast pace sprinting at the room when the smaller boys went back talking and folding.

It was evening when the boys came back with an shiny, sharp end machete to give back to Delirious. They looked where the boys were earlier to see them taking a nap with the folded cloths on the floor. " Hmm feels like this happen before, " joked Wildcat getting an elbow to the side by Vanoss. " Yeah but this time they aren't tied up in ropes, " whispered Vanoss walking to his boyfriend. Vanoss caressed Delirious's cheek waking the boy up. " What time is it? " asked Delirious smacking his lips. Vanoss held out his hand for him to take. " Time for us to go out and have a bit of fun, " purred Vanoss pulling the boy into his chest kissing his hair. Delirious giggled hugging his lovers waist. " I head fun, " said an hazy voice. Wildcat walked to his lovers side. " Unless you wanna sit here all night, Vanoss, Delirious, I are going out, " replied Wildcat walking to the door with the said boys following after. Mini jumped up almost tripping if it wasn't for Delirious catching him. " Let's go! " shouted Mini pushing his way in the front to get out of the house leaving behind a giggling trio.

The night was perfect for the group. The screams, shouting, yelling, and cries were music to their ears. The first kill that had was a teen couple. They manage to trap a drunk teen couple that was laughing and being loud. Once the group slowly walked toward them with their weapons hid behind them so they wouldn't be suspicious. They couple was taunting them about it not being Halloween. Mini was the first to kill the female for being handsy touchy. He didn't appreciate the female coming on him especially when she started flirting with Wildcat. He lost it when the female rubbed herself on him kissing his neck and asking if he wanted to take her to his place. Seeing his girlfriend on the ground sliced in half the man yelled running back the same way he walked. Vanoss and Delirious watched as Mini and Wildcat tortured the man before killing him. " They are a good team, " cooed Delirious leaning on Vanoss watching Mini hold onto the wounded man while Wildcat stabbed him repeatedly. Vanoss hummed looking over his shoulders to see if anyone else was in sight.

He saw an couple packing luggage's in the car. The two heard maniacal laughing from the bloody pair. " I wanna be bloody, " pouted Delirious looking at Vanoss with sad puppy eyes. Vanoss grinned taking Delirious hands pulling the boy along the other side of the street where the small family were. Vanoss pulled Delirious behind a bush moving some of the leaves and branches showing a view of the couple. " Here's the plan, You get the female while I get the male ok? " asked Vanoss looking into Delirious's eyes. Delirious nodded his head excitably. He looked back where the other pairing was to see them watching them with vicious smiles on their bloody forms. He got up and walked down the sidewalk casually not wanting to seem suspicious. " Honey there is one more bag upstairs that we need to get before we leave! " shouted the women shooing the man into the house to get the last luggage. The man muttered underneath his breath unlocking the door to get back into the house.

Seeing his opportunity to strike Delirious lunged at the women covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. " Shut the fuck up or this will be harder for you, " whispered Delirious harshly pushing the women on the ground straddling her struggling form. The women was hitting Delirious on the chest screaming for him to let her go. Delirious sighed tsking when the women kept shouting. He pulled his newly sharpen machete out from behind his back holding it against her neck. " I already told you to shut the fuck up! Next time it's night night for you~ " purred Delirious pushing his machete into her skin cutting a slice of skin. The women whimper closing her eyes feeling the cold sharp weapon on her jugular. " HEY ASSHOLE GET OFF MY WIFE! " shouted a angry male voice. The pair looked up to see the man with the luggage in his hand and the keys on the floor beside his foot. Delirious did his famous chuckle sending shivers down the women's back. " Ah Ah Ah~ One more step and she gets it! " threaten Delirious pushing the steel more into her skin getting a cry from the women.

The man could only stand there watching his wife whimper and cry under the psychopath. " You bastard! Let her go! " shouted the man letting go of the luggage. Delirious looked amused finding it funny seeing his victims stand against him. " If I don't? " asked Delirious moving the machete away from the women's neck. " I will come kill you myself! " growled the man clenching his fist. Delirious leaned his head back and laughed scaring the couple with his manically giggles. " I don't think my mate would appreciate that, " said Delirious wiping a fake teardrop away from his eyes. " Mate? You mean there is more of you? " asked the man walking down the steps slowly keeping weary at the man. " Maybe~ " teased Delirious putting the machete tip point above the women's heart. The man stopped in his steps. " What did I tell you? " asked Delirious bring down the machete into his claimed spot stabbing repeatedly making blood fly everywhere.

The man stood in horror watching his wife get brutally murder in front of his face. He covered his eyes shutting his eyes shut not wanting to hear those pained screams his wife let out. The man opened his eyes when he heard cheering and clapping. Looking where the it came from he spotted two males leaning on the fence. The tallest one in the helmet clapped while the smallest one with an tuxedo whistled and cheered. " You sick freaks! " yelled the man turning to the psychopath that was licking his wife's blood up with his tongue. Delirious looked the man in the eyes with a malice smile. " That wasn't nice~ " purred Delirious licking the blood from the side of his lips. " Fuck you! " shouted the man growling. " No thank you, I have a boyfriend that does it rough and hard, " cooed Delirious flipping the man off. The man charged at Delirious not noticing a Honey Chocolate eyed male glaring at the back of his head.

" Wrong move asshole, " hummed Delirious watching his lover attack the lover on the side. They rolled on the grass until Vanoss was on top of the man stabbing him in his eyes with a sai. The man screamed so loud that it made some of the houses turn on there lights. " You never learn do you? " chuckled Vanoss darkly stabbing his other eye. Vanoss covered the man's mouth so he wouldn't alert any other person in the neighborhood. " Del baby, could you come here? " asked Vanoss looking back at his lover who was licking up blood. Delirious groaned not wanting to leave his treat but deductively followed his lovers wishes. " Yes babe? " hummed Delirious standing over Vanoss and the whimpering man. " Wanna do the honors? " asked Vanoss in a mocking voice. Delirious giggled pulling out his machete again. " May I? " asked Delirious in the same mocking voice bowing a little. Vanoss scooted down the man sitting on his pelvis to give Delirious room for the killing target.

" W-where are you freaks!? " shrieked the man patting the grass for the killers. " Right here! " yelled Delirious striking his target splattering Vanoss with blood. Vanoss watched as he lover repeatably stabbed the man while he covered his mouth not wanting to attract unwanted attention. Watching the man go limp Vanoss got off the man pulling Delirious in his arms. The two lovers kissed and nipped any part of the skin that was available. " Good show you too! " shouted Wildcat walking across the street with Mini in his arms. Vanoss bowed and Delirious curtsy. The group heard unfamiliar clapping. Turning to the sound of clapping Vanoss and Wildcat growled pushing Mini and Delirious behind them. Delirious and Mini leaned to the side to see Sterling Grey male and Gemstone Green male clapping with an amused smile on their face. " Nice too see you again, " said Sterling Grey eyes bending to the left to catch a glimpse at Mini.

Wildcat pushed Mini out of view from the male. He wore an Grey hoodie with a chibi Jeff the killer in the middle with Grey sweatpants. He wore a pair of Grey jays with White stripes. His hair was in a Mohawk just like Vanoss but his sides were shaved. He had a pair of sunglasses sitting on top of his head. " That wasn't nice~ " teased the Gemstone Green eyed male wagging his finger back and forth. He wore an Red muscle shirt with a Black design of a tribal dragon with a Black jacket covering it. He wore a pair of Black pants and Red and White converse. He had an Black with spikes poking out choker around his neck. Vanoss shot the man a bird shuffling closer to Wildcat not wanting the stalkers stare at the younger boys. " Aww don't hide them, this won't be their last time they will see us, " cooed Sterling Grey eyes stepping closer with his companion behind him. Wildcat and Vanoss pushed Mini and Delirious back when they walked backwards wanting to get as much distance away from the stalking pair as possible.

" Stay the hell away from us! " shouted Wildcat getting out his knives. Gemstone Green stopped in his tracks holding up jazzy surrendering hands. " We aren't gonna hurt them, " assured the man holding out his hand for Sterling Grey to stop. " Doesn't matter if you aren't or not, Just stay the hell away from us! " growled Vanoss twirling his sais in his hand ready to engage in a fight. " No need to get in a feisty mood, I just wanted to know if you recognized your old pal Vanoss, " said the Gemstone Green male smiling when he saw the gears click together. " No way in hell, " thought Vanoss glancing at Wildcat. " Fuck dude, " gasped Wildcat looking between the two males. " So you do remember us," hummed Sterling Grey crossing his arms with a smirk. " Who are they? " whispered Mini softly for only the group to hear. " It's no one! " exclaimed Wildcat quick to reply to Mini's question.

" Aw Wildcat~ tell him who we are, I'm sure you already introduced us, " said Sterling Grey uncrossing his arms. " We don't know who you are, " said Delirious peeking over Vanoss's shoulders. Mini leaned trying to get a look at the stalkers. " Hm..well let's see if this jogs your memory, " huffed Gemstone Green shaking his head in disapprove for not being introduced. Vanoss and Wildcat growled ready to protect their lovers if needed. " Baby Blue. " said the Gemstone Green eyed male in a sing song voice. " Baby Blue? The only person that called me that was.." Delirious cut himself off muttering to himself. " The voice sounds familiar, " muttered Mini side stepping from behind Wildcat but stayed close as possible. " Of course you do Fuzzball, " cooed Sterling Grey eyes. " Baby Blue? " questioned Mini looking at Delirious who was peeking over at Mini. " Fuzzball? " asked Delirious looking at Mini.

Vanoss and Wildcat gulped not wanting their lovers to find out who were stalking them. Mini and Delirious looked at the two smirking males in front of them. " Luke? " asked Delirious staring at the Gemstone Green eyes male. " In the flesh but I go by Cartoonz now, " said Cartoonz bowing. " B-Brock? " stuttered Mini looking at the male. The Sterling Grey eyed male nodded his head. " Moo Snuckel or Moo for short, " said Moo smiling at Mini. " Enough! " said Wildcat with an stern voice pointing his sais at the pair. " Leave and we want kill you again! " grunted Vanoss wrapping his arm around Delirious's waist. The pair looked at each other and shrugged. " We shall meet again, " purred Cartoonz turning his back to the group walking into the darkness of night. Moo winked at Mini before running off behind Cartoonz. " Vanoss were they injected with the same liquid you used? " asked Delirious looking at his lover. Vanoss kissed his cheek. " I have no clue Delly, but one thing for sure is never be alone by yourself. That goes for you too Mini, " said Vanoss looking at everyone. The trio nodded their heads walking back to the house with Vanoss leading them home.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious eyes has been revealed! Will ' Baby Blue ' or ' Fuzzball ' stay with Vanoss and Wildcat or will they go with Cartoonz and Moo Snuckel!?
> 
> Find out soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter!
> 
> Word count: 3155
> 
> As Always, See you in the Next Chapter!
> 
> Lonnah out~


	6. We meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome my children. I hope you are enjoying this series so far! I'm hoping it will be at least past 10 chapters. So far 5 chapters in!!
> 
> I have no announcements!
> 
> ( A/N): * Talking *
> 
> * Thoughts *

~~~~~~~~~~

Walking home the boys were in silence. Vanoss had his arm wrapped around Delirious keeping the smaller man close. Wildcat gave into Mini, he wanted a piggy back ride from the events that happen today. Mini's soft snore was the only sound that the boys heard throughout the Midnight sky. " Glad one of us can sleep soundly, " chuckled Delirious getting out of Vanoss's arms to lag behind to be by Mini's side. " You know Mini would go to sleep anywhere comfortable, " replied Wildcat ruffling Delirious's hair. " Almost home guys, " Vanoss called over his shoulders. " Walk faster I wanna lay in bed, " mumbled Mini waking up from the giggling. " Almost there babe, " cooed Wildcat adjusting Mini on his back. " Can I have a piggy back ride? " asked Delirious coming from behind Vanoss wrapping an arm around his waist walking awkwardly. " Nah. " teased Vanoss glancing over his shoulders. Delirious pouted using his specialty, puppy dog eyes. " Not gonna work Delly, " said Vanoss intertwining their hands. Delirious whined letting go of his hands crossing his arms over his chest. " Come on! " yelled Delirious staring sternly at Vanoss. Vanoss sighed keeping his gaze on Delirious even though Wildcat walked right pasted the arguing couple. " Come on Dell, we don't have time for you to pout. Everyone is tired, " said Vanoss standing his ground for once. Delirious narrowed his Navy eyes at Vanoss crossing his arms. " I'm not moving from this spot! " grunted Delirious watching Vanoss walk towards him. " Delly come on! " scowled Vanoss holding his hands out when he was in reach. Delirious looked at his hand turning his back to him. " That's it, If you wanna act like a child I will treat you like one, " said Vanoss with a playful smile on his face. He charged at Delirious throwing the Navy eyed male on his shoulders in a fireman style. " Ack! Put me down! " yelled Delirious hitting Vanoss's back while kicking his feet. Vanoss patted his ass making the hitting and struggling stop. " Now Now, Be a good boy for Daddy, " purred Vanoss patting his boyfriend's ass. Delirious grumbled hanging over in silence. " Daddy needs to stop being a pervert, " huffed Delirious raising up to look behind him. Waiting on the porch for them was Wildcat twirling the key in his hand and Mini leaning on one of the beams for balance. " Wake the fuck up! " shouted Vanoss when he was in Mini's bubble. The boy startled almost fell if it wasn't for him grabbing onto the railing. " You fuckboy! " roared Mini punching Vanoss in the arm. " Why do you have Delirious over your shoulders? " asked Wildcat studying Delirious's blushing face. " He was being a child, so I gave him a spanking, " winked Vanoss laughing at the punch Delirious delivered on his back. " Put me down! " growled Delirious glaring at the ground. " Whatever you say princess, " cooed Vanoss squatting down for Delirious's feet to touch the ground. Once on the ground Delirious snatched the keys from Wildcat to open the door. " Someone's on their man period," muttered Wildcat barley dodging a incoming machete that stuck into the wall beside his head. " Shut up! " huffed Delirious crossing his arms walking to the couch. " Vanoss come fix what you did, " yelled Mini grabbing Wildcat by the arm taking him upstairs. Vanoss walked to his lovers side sitting on the couch in silence until a door slam shut. " Babe are you mad at me? " asked Vanoss taking Delirious's hands in his. Delirious looked the other way from his lover staying silent. " Don't ignore me please, " pleaded Vanoss nuzzling his face between Delirious's neck and shoulders. Delirious grunted feeling a small kiss on his neck. " I'm sorry baby, " cooed Vanoss wrapping his arms around Delirious's waist pulling the male into his lap. Delirious sighed turning around in Vanoss's lap wrapping his arms around his neck. " You know I can't stay mad at you, " whispered Delirious connecting his lips on his lover. Vanoss ran his hands down to Delirious's ass giving it a firm squeeze. Delirious moaned feeling Vanoss caress his ass. " As much as I want to finish this, I'm to tired, " whispered Vanoss kissing Delirious on the cheek lifting him off his lap holding him under his thighs. Delirious tighten his legs are Vanoss's waist laying his head on his lovers shoulder.

Waking up with Vanoss not beside him Delirious got himself dressed for the day. Doing his business and making up the bed Delirious headed downstairs to see if anyone else was here. Mini sat on the couch with a newspaper in his face not noticing Delirious's presence. " Perfect opportunity, " thought Delirious tip toeing silently to the boy on the couch. " Don't even think about it, " said Mini still looking over the newspaper. Delirious stopped in his tracks. " How!? " questioned Delirious walking to the couch sitting next to Mini. " Instincts. " chuckled Mini setting the newspaper down. Delirious playfully punched Mini in the arm leaning back into the couch. " Where are the others? " asked Delirious closing his eyes. Mini sat crisscross on the couch. " The note said they went to the store for some more rope, " replied Mini closing his eyes as well. Delirious opened his eyes glancing at Mini. " Did he say why? " asked Delirious curious for why they need rope. " He didn't go into much detail. The only thing he said was bondage, " said Mini opening his eyes to look at Delirious's blushing face with a side glance. " Mhm perfect timing~ " purred a voice. The two males on the couch turned their attention to see Cartoonz and Moo standing on the stairway. " When did they get here? " thought Mini staring at the two stalkers. Delirious moved his hand to his back pocket pulling his weapon out. " No need for that Baby Blue, " cooed Cartoonz walking down the steps with Moo grinning behind him. Mini grabbed Delirious's arm pulling the boy to the door only to be stopped by a katana sword lounging right beside Mini's head. " Where are you going Fuzzball? " asked Moo looking at Mini with his head cocked to the side. " Away from you creeps! " yelled Mini pulling out his mini chainsaw. " Don't you like us anymore? " asked Cartoonz with a mocking sad smile on his face. Delirious patted the door looking for the knob. When he found the knob he tried to turn it but with no anvil. " It's useless Delirious, it's locked from the outside. " said Moo walking towards them. Mini and Delirious growled. " As much fun it has been, It's our time to leave, " said Cartoonz walking towards the pair. " Then leave. " said Delirious moving to the side to show the door. " we ain't leaving without you, " said Moo clapping his hands turning the lights off. Delirious and Mini heard giggles all around the room. " Look Moo, seems our little babies are confused, " mocked Cartoonz. Mini took a step forward with Delirious behind his back looking both ways for any silhouette figures. " Bad move. " grunted a deep voice behind Delirious. Delirious turned slightly only to have some type of dust blow into his face. " Delirious! " shouted Mini turning around to see his partner in crime bridal style in Moo's arms. " Shh he's asleep, " crackled Moo walking to the door. Mini growled about to charge forward only to be stopped by a hand with dust in his face. " Shush little one, It will all be over, " cooed Cartoonz throwing Mini's limp form over his shoulders. " Let's get out of here before the Mama bears show up, " said Cartoonz walking out the door. Moo was about to shut the door but thought about an idea. " I'll meet you in a second, take him. " said Moo giving Cartoonz Delirious's sleeping form. Running back into the house Moo got an sheet of paper and a pen.

Dear Wildcat and Vanoss,

Thanks for leaving Mini and Delirious alone. It wasn't hard not easy getting these two. You seemed to train them well.  
Love, Cartoonz and Moo 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smol cinnamon rolls have been kidnapped!
> 
> Will Hoodini and Piggy come to their rescue?
> 
> Find out next time in chapter 6!
> 
> There you have it! chapter 5 completed.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this as much as im :)
> 
> Word count: 1943
> 
> As Always, I will see you in the Next Chapter!
> 
> Lonnah out~


	7. Fierceness + Happiness= Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Chickadees and Hicks, We have pasted 5 chapters and the story isn't halfway finished! This chapter will be in Vanoss's P.O.V and Cartoonz P.O.V!
> 
> (A/N): * Talking *
> 
> * Thoughts *

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vanoss's P.O.V

Fierce couldn't describe me. I was angry, furious, infuriated, and other words that describe anger. Just going to the store for only 5 minutes can cause chaos. Just to come home and see a note with those asshole stalkers kidnap your loved ones. I shook my head trying to simmer down from going on a rampage. " What are we going to do!? " asked Wildcat pacing in front of me with a scowl on his face. I leaned forward putting my elbows on my knees staring straight forward. " I don't know man, What do you think? " I asked sighing loudly rubbing my hands over my face. Wildcat stopped pacing and plopped down beside me putting a hand on my shoulder. " We should go track those fuckers down and give them no mercy! " yelled Wildcat shaking my shoulders. I looked up from my hands and turned to him. " We don't know where they live, " I said getting up from the couch. Wildcat grabbed my arm. " So what! That isn't gonna stop me from trying to get Mini back! " shouted Wildcat with determination. " We won't be able to find Mini or Delirious if we don't have no clues where they are! " I yelled looking into his eyes with a stern look.

Wildcat growled pushing me away from him. " This wouldn't happen if we didn't need to go to the store for rope that you and Del need for your sexual activities! " exclaimed Wildcat walking around the couch. " So now it's my fault!? " I asked. " I didn't say it was, I just simply said that if you two had waited til have your kinky activity, " Wildcat said turning his back to me. " Or we could have did what I have suggested the first time before you didn't listen, " I argued glaring at his back with my arms crossed. " Waiting for Delirious to wake up? " he said sarcastically. " Yes and after when Del got up we could drag Mini along, " I said walking to him. He was silent taking in what I said. " Your right, I'm sorry for putting the blame on you, " he apologized glancing at me at the side of his eyes. I grabbed his arm leading him to the couch. We sat down and I pulled him into a hug. I hugged the emotional man as he hugged me back. " We will get them back, " I cooed patting his head. He hugged me tighter burring his head in my neck. " Promise? " he asked looking up at me. " I promise even if it takes killing those bastards," I said with a smile on my face.

" You don't have to worry about killing them for yourself, I'm gonna kill them with you, " he hummed smiling. " We need to come up with a plan, " I said getting out of Wildcat's grip. " We can think of a plan but the only problem is where are they? " he said. I smirked walking to the phone. " I got this, " I said with a triumph smile. I pushed in the numbers for a certain friend. " Hey man, We need your help, " I said greeting our good friend. " Hey! What can I do for you? " he asked coolly. " I was wondering if you could do a location hunt for us? Our lovers were kidnapped by their stalkers, " I growled the last sentence. The man on the phone laughed. " Of course! I will get right to it!, " yelled the man. " Thanks! I owe you one, " I said grinning wide with his decision. " Nah man, It's on the house, " he said. " Thanks again, call when you find anything. " I said looking back at Wildcat with a thumbs up. The man on the phone said goodbye hanging up the phone. I hanged up the phone with the same grin on my face. " We have our tracker~ " I cooed feeling my grin widen. " Plan? " asked Wildcat getting up walking to me.

" Go in Blaze of glory style? " I asked looking straight at Wildcat. " Will there be bloodshed? " he asked with his Midnight Blue eyes glistening. " Has it every been in any other way~ " I teased pulling out my knives looking at the shiny steel. I heard Wildcat giggle manically. " This is gonna be fun~ " he purred pulling out his weapon.

Cartoonz P.O.V.

If there was any other way for being happy, then I don't know what it is. Moo and I have kidnapped Delirious and Mini. Moo must have been a fortuneteller because just yesterday he predicted that Mini and Delirious would be left at home with their ' Lovers ' gone somewhere. I sighed happily looking at Delirious's limp form in Moo's arms. I wanted to hold Delirious instead of Mini. I had to give Delirious back to Moo when he finished his letter. I didn't want to let go but I had to if we were gonna escape. " Moo can I carry Del? " I asked the man in front of me. He stopped in his tracks turning to me. He smiled glad that I finally asked to exchange boys. I grabbed Mini by the waist pulling the limp boy off my shoulders and gently laid him on Moo's shoulders. I held out my arms for my Baby Blue to be in. He took his time placing him in my arms. " I missed you Baby Blue, " I hummed looking at the boy in my arms caressing his cheek. He stirred but didn't wake up. " Is Mini showing any signs of life? " I asked Moo carrying on walking. " He groaned when you put him on my shoulders, " he said pulling out the keys to the house we live in. I stood silently with a groaning Del in my arms.

" Better hurry Moo, looks like Fuzzball is waking up, " I chuckled watching Moo hurry up trying to open the door and not to drop. " Got it! " cheered Moo walking into the house. I laughed as he set Mini on the couch. " What happen? " asked a sleepy voice in my arms. I looked down to see those Baby Blue eyes daze from waking up from his numb sleep. " Welcome home Baby Blue~ " I cooed walking to the couch setting him beside a now awake Mini. " Where the fuck are we!? " panicked Mini looking around the house confused. " Your home Fuzzball, " exclaimed Moo walking in with two pairs of handcuffs. " This isn't home! Home is where Wildcat and Vanoss are. " stated Mini glaring at Moo with those blazing Amber eyes. " There goes those beautiful eyes I love~ " cooed Moo with adoration in his eyes. " Fuck off, " huffed Mini looking away with a faint blush. " Why are we here? " asked Baby Blue between Moo and I. " This is where you live now. " I said with a smile on my face. Delirious looked at us and leaned his head back laughing. " T-That's a good one! " he stuttered laughing thinking it was a joke. I walked to the pair on the couch and stood in front of Delirious.

" I was being serious Baby Blue, " I stated with a stern look. He stopped laughing and stared. " N-no I wanna go back home with Vanoss! " he yelled clutching onto Mini's arm. " This is your new home! " cheered Moo walking behind them pulling Mini up in a tight grip wrapping the rope around his wrist. " Hey asshole what the fuck are you doing!? " shouted Mini struggling around in his bonds. " Shh baby, just for caution. " hummed Moo helping Mini off the couch. " MINI! " shouted Delirious looking around his shoulders. " DELIRIOUS?! " yelled Mini breaking from Moo's grip and ran back to Delirious. Mini tackled Delirious on the couch while Delirious wrapped his arms around the tied man's waist. " If your gonna tie us, tie us together, " mumbled Delirious looking up at me with glimmering Navy eyes. I looked at Moo and looked back at the two on the couch. " Fine, " I sighed watching the two look at each other with relief. " Now come here Delirious, I have to tie your arms unless you want this the hard away, " I grunted watching Mini nuzzle Delirious's chest. " Note to self, Don't separate them, " I thought to myself. Delirious gently pushed Mini away walking to me with Mini not far behind. He turned his back to me putting both arms behind his back.

" Thanks for cooperating baby~ " I cooed kissing the back of his neck getting an whimper as a reply. I stepped from behind him and lead the way occasionally looking over my shoulders to see if they were following, which they were. I nodded my head at Moo letting him lead the rest of the way. We walked down the hall and made a right. Stopping in front of an wooden door Moo unlocked the door stepping aside letting the tied boys and me to walk in first. Closing the door after him Moo set the key on a desk right next to the door. " This will be your room, " stated Moo walking in the middle of the room between two beds on each side of him. Mini and Delirious looked at each other. They walked to the beds sitting down. " What are you going to do with us? " asked Baby Blue looking out the window where the sun was shinning brightly. " Just gonna keep you here with us. Try to convince you too stay with us. " said Moo untying the two boys. " Vanoss and Wildcat will save us before that time comes. " said Mini rubbing his wrist. Moo snorted " I doubt it, ". Mini was about to say something but decided against it.

" Since no one else have nothing to share, We shall see you two birds in the morning, " singed walking to the door with my hands in my pocket with Moo whistling a tune twirling the keys in his hand.

Mini's P.O.V.

Watching those assholes leave us in this room and locking it after pissed me off further. " Who do they think they are!? " I whispered yelled to Delirious who was rubbing his red wrist. " I don't know but I know one thing, " he said looking at me in the eyes. " Yeah? " I asked curious. Delirious giggled manically walking across his bed to mine sitting on it with our thighs press together. " If Vanoss and Wildcat don't get here in time, I'll bust my ass to get away from this hell. " he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I laid back bringing him with me. " I know that's right sister, " I stated. There is no way in hell we will be damsels in distress waiting for our shinning knights to get their asses over here to save us. " Damsels in distress my ass, We can save our own asses on the right moment. " mumbled Delirious closing his eyes nuzzling my chest in a more comfortable position. I laughed running my hand through his black hair. " Once we are out, we will show them who's dominate, " I thought closing my own eyes drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop Woop! Chapter 6 completed.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying reading this book because I'm having fun writing it :)
> 
> Word Count: 2035
> 
> As Always, See you in the Next Chapter!
> 
> Lonnah out~


	8. Cartoonz's Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hunny bunnies, this chapter will be all about Cartoonz! If you don't wanna read a backstory then skip to the next chapter.

Hello there boys and girls. Ladies and Gentleman. or Just plain people stopping by to hear about my amazing story. Before I start my name is Luke, but I go by Cartoonz! I’m 19 years old. My job is nothing but if you call kidnapping and killing an job then that is what I’m! Now let’s sit down and let me tell you a little story about my past kiddies! I had a loving family. A beautiful mother, A respectful dad, and an annoying little sister. I was just a simply teenager. Brown hair, Oak Brown eyes, Pale skin. I usually wore an Red jacket with a White muscle shirt. Some ripped jeans with holes on my knees and a pair of Red vans with White on the side ( Damn Daniel! ). Had my ear pierced. I was just a normal teenager.

I went to Brooklyn High school ( Just a random name that came up In my head, not sure if it is a true school ). I was a laid back dude. I talk to anyone not matter what their reputation was. Slut, Whores, Pregnant Moms, Jocks, Cheerleaders…..You get the gist. I wouldn’t get into fights if not deemed necessary. I have been in multiple fights. I have always came out top dog until one day the coward brought a gun to the fight. That was a shitty day going to the hospital getting surgery on my knee. The asshole didn’t get away though, he got arrested. When he was in jail I went to visit him. He was lucky he was behind bulletproof glass because I would have strangled the shit out of him. You might be asking " Why didn’t you try putting your hands through the hole? “. Well I tried that but it didn’t work out since he couldn’t bend that far because of his handcuffs.

Anyways back to where I go to school at. I have many friends but my ” Real Friends “ were a group of 5 plus me making a group of 6 total. Our consist of Jocks, Nerds, and weird people. Some would say we were emotions. Tyler - anger, Evan - Attraction, Mini - Caring, Jonathan - Joy, Brock - Shyness, and I - Interested. The first one I met when we were childhood best friends is Jonathan. Jonathan was usually the loudest in our group. He usually wore Athletic jumpsuits, His favorite color was Blue, and His laugh is music to my ears. Yes I said that didn’t I mention that I was gay? Hehe~ I have been In love with this boy ever since I met him when we were in Daycare together. I would get jealous of Evan as he could make him laugh or blush. Evan was the second person I met thanks to Jonathan. Evan would always attract the popular girls when we would be standing the hallway talking. They would try to take him away but he would brush them off wanting to stay to talk but mostly to Jonathan. They would have their hissy fits and start ranting to him that he could have better friends. But he would simply flip them off and call them sluts and walk away when the bell rings.

He preferred red, Blood Red. Always wearing any outfit that had red in it. He was the Candy Eye In our group. Next person I met along the way is Tyler. Tyler was a hoot in high school. He was the Rage in our group. He wouldn’t put up with anyone’s shit especially when they had a problem with Craig. One minute he is fine the next he is fuming from getting in trouble again from the teachers. He would blow off girls in a heartbeat. If anyone of them said or came near Craig he would tell them off sending them crying down the hallway. Next was little Craig. He was the shortest out of our group along with Jonathan who was the second smallest. Craig was the Nerd in our group. Straight A’s and B’s not missing any day of the week unless he was sick which is never! Craig was always protected by Wildcat no matter what. Even when he wasn’t needed for protecting. But don’t underestimate Craig. He might be short and a nerd but he can pack a hard punch just ask a Jock and a Cheerleader! Last but not least….Brock. This will always be my best friend. He was there every step of the way for me. Brock was considered the Shy and Cute one. I would laugh as people will playfully tease him just to see him smile and blush. Did I also mention that he likes Mini? I didn’t well don’t tell him I said that!

I guess you can say he was the Cute one. I was the Leader I guess. I don’t know how I got the title but that’s what they named me. Sure I kicked someone’s ass when they bullied Mini or Delirious sometimes Brock! Sure I defend Evan and Tyler when there is unfair fight, of course we win with Evan’s strength, Tyler’s rage, and My determination we were unstoppable! Since I got that out the way, Let’s me tell you how I came to become today! Get your seat belts and popcorn ready because this is going to be a twisted thrill.

One day at school no one heard or seen Evan or Tyler at school. It’s like they disappeared out of thin air! Not only that Craig was so worried that he worried himself sick leaving Jonathan to take are of him while I got their school work! After Craig got ever his sickness he came back to school quiet as a mouse not saying much to anyone except the group. Delirious would look at the door for Vanoss. Everyone morning he would stare at the door until the teacher told us what our objective was. Having enough of their sulking I asked Moo if he wanted to find them. Moo agreed quickly wanting Craig to be his happy usual self. Sneaking out of class unknowingly we ran down the hall. Running a block away from school we stopped for a quick breathing break.

Walking around aimlessly we talked about random things. Laughing about some girl having a nosebleed over Brock’s blush we were stopped by an yell from the house in front of us. Being the daredevil I was I walked up the path with Brock shuddering behind me. Opening the door wide it was pure silence. It was dark only the light shining through the house was sunlight. Walking forward with Brock’s hand on my shoulder we heard a door slam shut. We turned to see a teenager like us staring at us with Midnight Blue eyes leaning on the door. We looked confused as the man clapped his hands having a huge ass smirk on his face. ” What do we have here? “ he asked walking to us as we walked back. He laughed insanely as he continue to walk toward us. ” Night Nite~ “ he singed as I felt a rag cover my nose smelling like chloroform.

Waking up eagle style on a cold Grey plate with your wrist and arms tied is not pleasant. I heard the door opening revealing the two killers. The one with Midnight Blue eyes and another with Honey Chocolate eyes. I yelled at those assholes while I struggled in my bonds. ” “ Now now you can’t do anything while your being carried to your death” teased Wildcat. “ Where the fuck is Brock!? ” I asked.They laughed deliriously at my question as I began to stretch out with the ropes pulling my limbs. I screamed for them to stop but they didn’t listen only taking turns stretching me longer. I blacked out when I saw my blood spat everywhere leaving me limp and in the darkness. Well that’s what happen when I died….But the story isn’t over yet ;).

“ Luke can you hear me? ” a distance voice called. I couldn’t move or talk I was numb all over. “ Come on Luke! ” the voiced yelled. I felt something inject in my neck. I sat up quickly looking around the room to see Sterling Grey eyes on my right. “ Who the fuck are you!? ” I asked jumping on my feet putting distance between us. The man laughed a familiar laugh. “ You should know your best friend Luke~ ” the man cooed walking to me wrapping his arms around my waist. “ Brock? ” I asked looking down at the giggling man. “ Yup! Your eyes changed too. ” he hum walking me to a mirror. I have Gemstone Green eyes instead of Oak Brown eyes. “ What happen to me? ” I asked. He explained what happen to us and how he got the name Moo. Those assholes I growled clenching my fist together punching the wall. I looked at my new appearance taking it in quite nicely. “ New appearance, New name, ” I said putting a smile on my face wrapping an arm around Moo’s neck. He giggled nuzzling his head in my neck. “ Nice to have you back Cartoonz~ ” he cooed kissing my temple. I grinned sweeping him off his feet walking to the door. “ Nice to be back Moo~ " I purred kissing all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One backstory down, one more to go! Except it won't be as long as this one since they both went through the same thing :)


	9. Moo Snuckel's Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be all about Moo! If you don't wanna read his backstory then skip to the next chapter :)

Hello Ladies and Gentleman, Brock here but I go by Moo now. As you know my buddy Cartoonz should have told you our occupation but if he didn't then I'm a murderer with a side of kidnap. I think he explained how we became today and out friends so I won't have to do that :). I'll explain the parts he didn't do which is my appearance, friends, my death, and how who I'm today. To start off I'm 19 years old. Have Cocoa eyes with a mist of black, I have Black hair, I always wear a pair of sunglasses on my head, and I have a loving family. My father is a lawyer, My mother is a nurse, and a little brother. I usually wear a plaid shirt with some ripped jeans and high top converse. I went to Brooklyn High school with Luke, Jonathan, Craig, Wildcat, and Evan. Luke always had a crush on Jonathan and would get jealous when Evan and him would hangout. I must say it was funny watching Luke growl or grumble under his breath watching the pair. I thought they made a cute couple in my eyes. Jonathan was fun to be around. Yes he might been loud but he was the life of a party.

With his Baby Blue eyes he could convince anyone in the group except Tyler. He would always get flustered when Evan would flirt or be beside him. Craig was the smallest of out group. He would always be protected by Tyler when the bullies would come pick on us when the three tallest of the group were away. It never fails they would always come to our rescue like a knight saving an damsel in distress. Wildcat would be called the protector of the group. With his rage and large built body he would kick anyone's ass in a second. Evan was the attraction that pulled girls in from his sexiness and out when they get burned by him for picking on Jonathan. He would rather do anything with Jonathan instead of being popular with the others. That shows how much he loved the Baby Blue eyed male. That ends my friends story now onto my death scene. If you don't like blood, gore, or death then you may skip ;3.

I was simply walking with Luke who now goes by Cartoonz now. Back to the matter, we were walking down the sidewalk looking for our two missing friends Tyler and Evan. We heard an scream from the house right beside us. Being the curious teenager that we are we went to investigate. Opening the door with its hinges creaking we walked into the semi dark room. The door slammed open with a loud bang. We were startled looking were the sound came from to see a male with Midnight Blue eyes. The man laughed coming close to us. We didn't know what was happening until I fell unconscious from the Chloroform. I awoke from my limp state to be blinded by a cloth. I heard movement coming from the door. " Someone is a little noisy, " teased the voice walking into the room with another voice laughing his ass off. I began twisting and struggling feeling something trap me in place but was weighted down. " Hurry up and tie him! " yelled the giggling man with a serious voice. I was bounded with rope with a blindfold.

My head was leaning back by one of the killers hands. " Farewell Brock! See you in hell! " screamed the wicked voice. I felt myself drown in the heated water. My nose was pinched together feeling the burning on my nose and in my eyes. I couldn't scream the only thing I could manage was to wiggle around. That didn't help I felt myself get straddled. I continue struggling but it didn't help. The last thing I heard was evil laughter. That's how I died, Now on to who I'm today >:). I woke up in a dark room with Luke right beside me unconscious. I looked around the room to find 2 syringes by a mirror. Getting up I went to the mirror to look over myself. I was still the same person but life was dripping out of me. Not thinking once I grabbed one of the syringes and stabbed myself. I bit my lip to stay quiet. Closing my eyes shut I flutter them open to see I had Sterling Grey instead of Cocoa. " What the fuck? " I asked myself softly touching my face. I heard an groan from across the room. Running to Luke I shook him awake. He wouldn't wake up so I did the best thing I could do......Slap him.

He sat straight up looking at me. " Brock? " he asked. I just giggled wrapping my arms around his waist. I explained to him what since he asked even mentioning the green syringe by the mirror. He got himself up walking to the syringe stabbing it in his arm. He gripped the counter closing his eyes. When he opened them it wasn't Oak it was Gemstone Green. " Welcome back Cartoonz~ " I purred walking to the man. He gave me a smile sweeping me off my feet. " Hello there Moo, " he teased walking to the door placing kisses all over my face. Giggling in the sunset as we walked down the street not caring if anyone saw. We made it to a abandon house with crooked wood. We glanced at each other grinning as we daub this haunting house ours for the torture, kills, and the kidnapping. " Cheers for new lives? " I asked raising a glass of beer with a grin. " Too better lives, " agreed Cartoonz clinking his glass to mines with a malice smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Moo's backstory :)
> 
> I swear the backstories was the hardest thing to write xD
> 
> As Always, See you in the Next Chapter :)
> 
> Lonnah out~


	10. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the backstories. They were the hardest part to write xD. Anyways let's see how our " Knights " are doing to save their " Princesses ". This chapter will be in Delirious's, Wildcat's, and the Mysterious persons P.O.V.
> 
> (A/N): * Talking *
> 
> * Mysterious *

Mysterious persons P.O.V.

As I tracked down the two stalkers that kidnapped Vanoss and Wildcat boyfriends I keep writing the location they were last seen. " They were last seen in the woods, " I mumbled to myself looking between the paper and the computer. " Babe I have your coffee made, " cheered my lover walking in the room wrapping his arms around my neck as he set the drink on the other side desk. " Thanks baby, " I cooed kissing him on the cheek. The man sighed happy nuzzling his face in my neck. " What are you doing? " he asked looking at the computer in confusion. I smiled turning away from the computer to put the description on the house. " I'm tracking Vanoss and Wildcat boyfriends love, " I said picking up the phone to dial their number. " Who kidnapped him, " he hummed stretching his arms over his head revealing his pale creamy skin. " Some man name Cartoonz and Moo, " I replied waiting for them to pick up. " Hey man! " said Vanoss over the phone with a happy voice. I laughed at the man. " What's up dude? " I asked swaying the rolling chair. " Nothing much, trying to keep Wildcat sane, " he sighed with worry and concern. " Well don't worry I have what you need, " I said grinning when I heard a distance squeal from Wildcat. " I owe you big time! " Vanoss yelled excitingly. I gave them the information they need telling them it was on the house since it was family. Hanging up on the two I looked to see my lover laying on the bed with our beagle hybrid laying by his feet. " Cuddle with me? " he cooed holding out his hand making a grabbing motion. I couldn't resist the cuteness he endured following my taller lovers command. Walking to the man I love I cuddle into the man nuzzling his neck. " Love you babe, " I cooed kissing his lips. He turned his head kissing me in a chaste but passionate kiss . " I love you too Gummy worm, " he whispered closing his eyes falling asleep.

Wildcat P.O.V.

" What the fuck are we waiting for!? " I asked Vanoss as he got off the phone with our tracker. " Go get the blueprints, " yelled Vanoss writing down the information. Running upstairs quickly to get the plan prints I sprinted back down to Vanoss who was at the kitchen table clearing it for more space. " Alright he said that they were last seen in the woods, " said Vanoss pointing to the woods drawing in the far left. I hummed as I watched him make a trail from our house to the woods. " Next he said they were last seen in this house, " he said pointing to the right and up a little. I looked at the drawing with familiar eyes. " We have been past there before, " I whispered putting my index finger on the map tracing circles. " What do to you mean? " Vanoss asked looking at me confused. I put my hand where our house drawing was. " This is our home, " I said looking at him. He hummed watching me trail my index to the woods. " This is where Delly and Mini were when they first killed and this is were we were in front of the place killing that drunk couple and the couple going on vacation, " I said remembering like it was yesterday even if it was the day before that. He put his hand on his chin concentrating on my words. " Now that you bring that up, I did see something glow in the background but I thought it was a bird, " he said looking at me. I sighed looking at him. " We were so caught up with spending time with them, that we didn't notice them stalking us until they came out, " I growled baring my teeth. " So this must be the house they are keeping them in, " grunted Vanoss looking back at me with hard eyes. I nodded my head walking away from the kitchen to the weapon room with him falling." Pick your weapon~ " I purred sweeping my hand out to reveal the weapons. I heard him moaned in satisfaction from all the weapons those two assholes can get killed with. " Do I only choose one? " he whined looking at me with a puppy eyes as he held a axe with a grin. I smile wickedly walking to him wrapping an arm around his shoulders. " You can have as many as you like baby~ " I cooed laughing with the man in a maniacally giggle fit. 

Delirious P.O.V.

I woke up with the sunlight glowing over mine and Mini's body. I sat up rubbing the sleep out my eyes smacking my lips. " Mini wake up, " I whispered shaking the other male awake. He grumbled in his sleep turning around with his back facing me. I huffed as I slipped off the bed and got in front of him. " Mini wake the fuck up! " I yelled shaking him harder making him open his eyes. " What is it? " he asked with an voice of annoyance for being waked up. " This is the day we are leaving this hellhole! " I yelled walking back from Mini as he jumped to his feet with wide excited eyes. " How the hell can I forget that!? " he said gripping his head looking out the window. " I can't wait to be back in Wildcat's strong arms~ " cooed Mini sighing happily fixing his clothes. I walked to the door closing my eyes. " I can't wait to be cuddle in his side feeling him place kisses on my neck, " I said dreaming about the kitten kisses Vanoss place on my neck. Mini walked to me wrapping his arms around my waist. " I just want him to fuck me all night, " he sighed with a faint blush on his face nuzzling his head in my chest. I giggled wrapping an arm around his shoulders. " Nothing to be ashamed about Mini, Hell I want Vanoss to fuck me til I can't walk, " I said giggling with Mini not noticing the door open with a slam.

Moo P.O.V.

Putting my ear to the door as I heard talking and movement. " I want him to fuck me all night, " sighed Mini. I grind my teeth together getting a pat on the back by Cartoonz. Cartoonz and I heard Delirious giggle his cute little laugh. " Nothing to be ashamed of Mini, Hell I want Vanoss to fuck me til I can't walk, " I heard Delirious say making Cartoonz growl. We couldn't handle them talking about their old lovers so we busted the door open. The froze up breaking away from their hug. " Your not going anywhere! " growled Cartoonz walking to Delirious grabbing his arm pulling him out of the room. " DELIRIOUS! " shouted Mini looking where the Baby Blue went. I grabbed his arm as he struggled out of my grip. " LET US GO! " he shouted as I pulled him into the room where Cartoonz has Delirious tied to a chair. " MINI?! " shouted Delirious looking at the distressed boy. Mini stopped struggling looking over at Delirious. " I want to be by Delly, " he whimpered walking to the tied boy. I looked at Cartoonz and nodded getting an chair for my Love. Tying him up next to Delirious was sad. I didn't like it when Mini was sad. He looked over to Delirious who looked at him. " It's gonna be alright Delly, " he cooed scooting over to him brushing their shoulders. Delirious whimpered leaning his head on Mini's shoulders. There they sat in silence with us watching them break their movements, which they didn't. " Come on Moo, " said Cartoonz walking to the door holding it out for me. I walked to the door turning around to see if they moved. They haven't moved an inch. Sighing I left the room walking into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys! Another chapter completed!
> 
> As Always, See you in the Next Chapter!
> 
> Lonnah out~


	11. Who's rescuing Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters left~
> 
> This book in all was 12 chapters!
> 
> The last two are Bonus chapters..
> 
> I think you guys deserve them for Reviewing, Voting, and Reading :3
> 
> ( A/N): * Talking *
> 
> * Thoughts *

With Moo and Cartoonz

Sitting in the chair rolling his head side to side Mini looked between the door to Delirious, who was laying in the chair with his eyes closed breathing steadily. " There has to be something I can use to get these ropes off, " thought Mini looking around the room finding a small butter knife on the floor. " Bingo! " grinned Mini scooting his chair to the object. " Come on Mini, " said Mini encouraging himself for the object he desired. Making it to the knife he scooted to knife up to the table leg. Being stealthy and focus he guided the knife up to the table top gleaming in triumph. Scooting to the table he leaned his head. Scrapping the knife off the table with his teeth he carefully turned his head to see his wrist bonded together. Angling his target right, he let the knife drop down cutting his hands apart. " Thank you Vanoss, " said Mini smiling. If it wasn't for Vanoss teaching him how to get out of ropes when you were bonded, then he would be fucked.

" A few cuts is worth this, " grumbled Mini looking at his bleeding wrists. Getting up from his seat he went to Delirious, who was still knocked out, and undid his bonds. " Come on Delirious, " said Mini patting the male softly on the cheek. " Delly wake up! " whispered Mini harshly shaking the Navy eyed male. Delirious scrunched his face stirring lightly. " Mph, " groaned Delirious twitching his nose. closing his eyes tighter with his mouth slightly open. " Seriously. " thought Mini staring at the sleeping man. Mini's face brighten when a thought came to him. Tilting Delirious's head to the side, Mini placed light butterfly kisses on his sensitive side. Squirming in his seat, Delirious moaned opening his eyes. " It's too early for that, " groaned Delirious fluttering his eyes open. He let out an squeak as he saw Mini instead of Vanoss smirking down at him with no ropes on him. " Have a good nap Sleeping Beauty? " asked Mini with a smug smile laughing when Delirious flipped him off.

" Asshole I thought you were Vanoss, " mumbled Delirious rubbing his red wrist. " I bet you were, " said Mini rolling his eyes playfully. " Enough small talk, we need to get out of here before those bastards come back, " said Mini swiftly going to the door. Delirious nodded getting up from his seat to quick, making him fall back into the chair. " Fuck! " he yelped sitting in the chair. " What's wrong? " asked Mini looking at his companion with concern. " Got up too fast, " nervously giggled the male getting back on his feet carefully. Walking halfway to the door, it jiggled alarming the captured boys. " Quick get back into the chairs and act like your still bonded! " whispered shouted Mini running to his chair quickly pushing back to Delirious as Delirious go back into his chair scooting it as close as Mini like they were before. When the door open they saw Moo and Cartoonz in the doorway with two plates on the tray.

" Can't go a day without breakfast, " said Cartoonz walking into the room with Moo following. Pulling spare chairs in front of the tied boys, they took one plate each off the tray spoon feeding them. On the plate was a piece of toast with jelly, 2 strips of bacon, 1 pancake, and a fruit cup. Feeding them, the two killers couldn't help coo at them as they ate chuckling when the capture's would blush or look away to regain themselves. " This asshole is about to get his shit pushed in, if he doesn't quit fucking teasing me! " mentally growled Delirious as he opened his mouth to bite into the piece of bacon. " Someone's is getting irritated~ " teased Cartoonz smiling at Delirious as the latter glared at the him. " He's not the only one, " hummed Moo pulling away when Mini would reach for the fruit on the fork. The two would laugh at their love interest fails as they tried to get the food. There laughter was ended when they heard a loud slam in the house.

" WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKERS! " yelled an familiar voice. " WILDCAT! " Mini yelled loudly hoping they would hear him. Moo growled getting out of his seat getting duck tape to tape Mini's mouth. " The only name your suppose to yell is mine! " growled Moo handing the tape to Cartoonz. " DELLY BABY WHERE ARE YOU!? " yelled another familiar voice sounding out for his boyfriend. Delirious wanted to call out but he didn't want to risk it. " Call out his name to lead them hear or get taped? " thought Delirious glancing at Mini who was staring back at him with pleading eyes. " Fuck it! " thought Delirious making up his mind. "I'M DOWN IN THE BASEMENT BABY! " yelled Delirious yelping when his mouth was taped tightly. " Your punishment will be waiting once we deal with these pest! " hissed Cartoonz walking to the door slamming it open with a angry Moo behind him. Looking at each other when the door slammed closed, they took each others tape gently off their mouths.

" They came! " cheered Delirious walking to the door slightly opening it. " You know what that means~ " purred Mini pulling out his Mini Chainsaw. Delirious giggled manically pulling his Machete from behind his back. " It's playtime~ " purred Delirious opening the door wide open, walking hand in hand with Mini as they got closer to the rowdy battle waiting for them.

With Vanoss and Wildcat

Using the information Lui gave them, they set off to their task. " I can't to murder these assholes! " growled Wildcat hitting trees as they walked into the woods. Vanoss looked up from the map to see they were almost there to the second location. " I feel you man, Ripping them apart would be satisfying, " groaned Vanoss stuffing the map in his back pocket whipping out his knives. The two walked to their second location in silence wondering how they were going to kill the kidnappers. " We are almost close! " cheered Wildcat looking both way before crossing the street. Vanoss followed after the eager male. " Now there should be a house around the corner to the right, " said Vanoss looking up from the map tracing steps. Wildcat followed Vanoss on his heels giggling and muttering about ways to kill Moo and Cartoonz. Walking down the side walk and making a turn, Vanoss glanced up to see an Brown house with crooked wood. Planks of leftover wood was nailed for the windows.

" This is the place, " said Vanoss folding the blueprints in a square sliding it in his back pocket. " Let's go! Let's go! " yelled Wildcat running to the door weapon in hand. Kicking opening the door, Wildcat looked around the house. " Was that really necessary to kick down the door!? " asked Vanoss entering the house. " It's fucking necessary if you want Delirious back! " hissed Wildcat walking more into the door. Vanoss muttered under his breath taking out a sharp end Dagger from his pants. " I still don't understand why you choose that, " said Wildcat looking at Vanoss in disbelief. " They were calling me, " cooed Vanoss pulling another one out from his back pocket. Wildcat shook his heard smiling at his partner in crime. " WHERE ARE YOU FUCKERS!? " yelled Wildcat getting frustrated walking around the house no finding them. Vanoss heard an faint noise. " I think I heard something, " whispered Vanoss looking Wildcat. " What did you hear! " growled Wildcat balling his fist.

" Like a faint Wildcat, " said Vanoss taking a step closer. " DELLY BABY WHERE ARE YOU!? " Vanoss shouted hearing a faint " here ". " They got them in a lower part of the house, " seethed Wildcat looking at an door standing out in the middle right in front of them. Walking with a fast pace the two reached halfway til the door opened revealing Moo and Cartoonz. " Look who's hear Moo, " said Cartoonz with a smug grin. " Trespassers, " splat Moo crossing his arms. " Not only trespassers, but out killers that killed us! " growled Cartoonz glaring at the pair. The two walked to the other pair. Glaring at the other, they stood their ground as they came closer. " Mini was just talking about you wanting to fuck him, " grunted Moo circling around the pair looking at Wildcat with disgust. " Hm~ That's not nothing new, Since when we are done here that's what I tend to do " said Wildcat smiling at Moo's disgust face. Moo pulled out rusty Bill Hook.

Cartoonz and Vanoss circled each other glaring at the other with more than hate, loathe. " Where is my boyfriend! " growled Vanoss twirling an Dagger in his hand. Cartoonz laughed pulling out Ninja Forearm Machete. " You mean my boyfriend? " questioned Cartoonz laughing when Vanoss growled. " He will never be yours, besides It's my name that he shouts when were fucking, " grinned Vanoss standing still with a fighting stance. Cartoonz roared charging at the Honey Chocolate eyed male with blazing Red in his Gemstone Green eyes. " Seems I have touched a nerve, " hummed Vanoss blocking the attack Cartoonz laid on him. " Once your dead, He's gonna only scream my name! " bellowed Cartoonz charging again at the laughing male.

( WARNING: SUCKY FIGHTING SCENES!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED XD)

Vanoss blocked the attack pushing Cartoonz away from him. " That's all you got!? " shouted Vanoss smiling at the man. " I'm just warming up, " growled Cartoonz reaching out his hand beckoning Vanoss to come at him. Taking the opportunity, Vanoss charged at the male swinging his Dagger. There was a blow to the face from the left swing. Cartoonz kicked Vanoss back. " Nice one, " mocked Cartoonz spitting out the blood from his mouth. Vanoss charged at him getting cut across his arm. " Ditto, " splat Vanoss taking a breath. The two men glared at each other with loathe yelling as they charge out each other at the same time. Blood splat everywhere on the floor where the two fought. Attacks were blocked, Some were accurate, and some were missed. Cartoonz had gashes on his face with cuts on his arm and ripped shirt. Vanoss had two large gashes on both of his arms with an ripped shirt.

The two heard maniacal giggling from around the room. They looked around but only a strangled gurgle was heard. Vanoss turned to see Delirious with an vicious smile giggling as he shoved his Machete more into Cartoonz's neck. Cartoonz Gemstone Green eyes widen as he trembled in place placing his shaky hand on his bleed neck. Loosing blood and conscious, Cartoonz gave one finally scream falling onto the floor limp. Vanoss looked at Delirious as he stared down at Cartoonz. " Revenge is sweet~ " purred Delirious yanking out his Machete licking the blood. " Del? " asked Vanoss looking at his lover. Delirious looked at Vanoss. " Vanoss~ " cooed Delirious tackling his lover kissing over his face. Rich laughter came from the Honey Chocolate eyed male. " I missed you too~ " cooed the man kissing Delirious on the lips. They broke apart staring at each other in the eyes. " I love you, " said Delirious snuggling into his lover. " I love you too babe, " replied the man.

Wildcat and Moo's fight~

" I don't think so, When your dead he will only scream my name, " laughed Moo as Wildcat lunged at the Grey Sterling eyed male. Moo blocked the attack grunting from the force. Wildcat gritted his teeth jumping back getting in a fight stance. " Don't be a pussy! Fight me! " growled Wildcat walking to the male. Moo took this as a opportunity to attack Wildcat as he walked near him. Taking a swing he was blocked but the last swing cut Wildcat's arm leaving a large gash in his wake. " That's all you got!? " laughed Wildcat charging at Moo as Moo charged at Wildcat. Laying relentless attacks on the other, Moo was had cuts on his face, arms, and shirt. His shirt was ripped with bloody gashes seeping blood. Wildcat wasn't in any better shape, he had cuts on his arms, body, face, and legs. His shirt was the same as Moo's, ripped and bloody. The pair cached their breath glaring at the other with hate. Maniacal giggles caught their attention.

They looked where the sound came from only to hear a pained gurgle after the strangled gurgle. Mini stood behind Moo Mini Chainsaw cut into his waist covering his mouth. " Shh~ It will be all over soon, " giggled Mini pushing the Chainsaw across his waist. Moo screamed bloody murder struggling in his hold. Wildcat watched as his lover laugh at the man's attempt ending him quickly. Mini took off his glasses, rubbing the glass with his shirt. " Wildcat~ " purred Mini walking to the frozen male with swaying hips. Wildcat stared at his lover as he snuggling into his chest. " I love you~ " cooed Mini kissing his lips pulling away looking into his Midnight Blue eyes. Wildcat smiled at his frisky lover. " I love you too baby, " said Wildcat placing butterfly kisses on both his cheeks. Mini giggled pushing Wildcat away playfully. " We can finish this at home when we are in private, " whispered Mini moving away from Wildcat walking to the other couple on the floor.

( FIGHTING SCENE OVER! )

" Vanoss! " shrieked Mini falling on the couple. The trio giggled helping each other up. " Your tip came in handy! " said Mini smiling with a bright smile. " Glad it did, " said the man pulling Mini in a hug. " Where is Wildcat? " asked Delirious looking around the room for the missing man. " Maybe he's behind you! " shouted a voice. Delirious squeaked as he got hugged behind him. " I missed you buddy, " said Wildcat nuzzling Delirious's neck getting giggles from the Navy Blue eyed male. Wildcat let go pulling Mini out of Vanoss's hug. " I have one question for you too, " said Vanoss looking at Mini and Delirious. " Yes? " they said in sync looking at the man. " Did they do anything to you? " asked Vanoss. They shook their heads no confirming the answer. " Even if they did, we would have kicked they asses before letting them try it, " said Mini walking to the door. " Like we said before, We aren't damsels in distress, " said Delirious walking out the open door following after Mini.

They two bigger males wasted no time following after there lovers. Walking in the night sky with stars gleaming, They talked and played around catching up on what they missed. Reaching home, Delirious sat on the arm falling back hitting the cushions with his back. " Home sweet Home, " sighed the male putting his hands behind his head. Vanoss got on top of his boyfriend rubbing his sides. " Everything is now complete as before, " muttered Vanoss nuzzling his head in his lovers neck. Delirious groaned feeling Vanoss's hot breath tickle his neck. " Vanoss, " moaned Delirious moving his head to the side leaving Vanoss more access to his neck. " Yes baby~ " purred Vanoss running his hand down Delirious's pants unbuckling his pants. Delirious squirmed moaning as his lover stroked him. " Let's take this upstairs, " panted Delirious groaning as Vanoss got off him. Picking his lover bridal style, Vanoss connected their lips as he walked the stairs slowly not wanting to drop Delirious.

" Someone is getting a Welcome home gift, " laughed Wildcat wrapping his arm around Mini's waist. Mini smirked caressing Wildcat's jaw turning his head to him. " We won't be the only one, if a certain don't bring his ass to the bedroom, " purred Mini leaving Wildcat behind walking up the stairs glancing over his shoulders winking at his lover. " When the hell did Mini want to be frisky!? " thought Wildcat looking after his lover. "Fuck it! Doesn't matter now! " thought Wildcat mentally shaking his head getting back into reality. It didn't take seconds for Wildcat to chase after his lover to their bedroom ready for a night worth of fun. The house wasn't quiet as usual, It was filled with moans and screams as lovers united. After killing Cartoonz and Moo, they smaller of the males were ready to give their lovers the best welcome back gift they can ever ask for in their life, Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See not all Ukes need there Semi to save them, They can handle it themselves!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Only 2 more to go~
> 
> Let's just say....I was in a happy mood >:)
> 
> As Always, See you in the Next Chapter!
> 
> Lonnah out~


	12. BONUS: Minicat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured it out yet......It's SMUT! Everyone's favorite.
> 
> It's Minicat smut, So if you don't like Minicat then this chapter isn't for you :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Warning: Sorry if it's shitty xD
> 
> (A/N): * Talking *

Running up the stairs after his lovers steps, Wildcat ran to their room slamming it open. Perched on the bed was Mini in the middle on his knees with only boxers. " Took you long enough, " said Mini beckoning the frozen male to him. Wildcat followed his feet closing the door. " I thought I would have to use option 2, " said the male motioning to the desk beside the bed. Lube and a Pink dildo were on the desk waiting to be used. " Lube we need, Dildo stays on the desk, " grunted Wildcat shredding his shirt and pants crawling on the bed on top of Mini. Mini connected their lips moaning as licked his lips asking for entrance. Mini obliged twisting his tongue with his lover fighting for dominance even if it was useless. Wildcat won the battle pushing Mini on his back with his lips still on his. Breaking away from the kiss with a string of saliva, Wildcat kissed down Mini's jaw as he bit on the sensitive skin.

Mini squirmed moving his head to the side for Wildcat to have more access. Sucking on the skin, Wildcat's hand trailed down to Mini's stomach to his hard erection. Palming his lovers cock, Wildcat used his other hand to squeeze his lovers Pink buds. " Wildcat, " moaned Mini pulling the male closer to him wrapping his legs around his waist. Mini trailed his hands down Wildcat's back squeezing his ass as he pulled his boxers off. " Someone is a little handsy today~ " teased Wildcat pulling away from his lovers neck. Mini whined as his lover pulled away only to grasped as he kissed down his stomach to his clad erection. " Does Mini's Mini want to come out and play~ " cooed Wildcat licking the clad erection. Mini groaned placing his hand in Wildcat's hair as the male teased his erection using his hands to pull down his boxers. Mini's erection stood straight up with pre-cum seeping out from the head.

Wildcat hummed licking the base to the head. " Please, " moaned Mini looking at his lover with glossy eyes. " Please what baby? " muttered Wildcat sucking the head of the erection looking into Mini's eyes. Mini clenched his eyes closed gripping Wildcat's hair. " Don't tease, " groaned Mini arching his back. Wildcat hummed swallowing him whole slithering one hand to cup Mini's balls. Mini was a moaning mess as his lover bobbed his head on his member. Wildcat placed his other hand at the bottom of Mini's member pumping his hand as he sucked the hand. " Look how lewd you look, We haven't even got tot he good part yet~ " cooed Wildcat kissing his lovers thighs. Mini gripped harder as Wildcat pumped him in a fast steady pace. " Hah~ I'm going to cum! " moaned Mini arching his back off the bed more feeling a knot form. Wildcat sat on his knees shaking the hand out of his hair, watching his lover in bliss and pleasure.

" Then cum baby, " said Wildcat pumping his hand faster. " WILDCAT! " yelled Mini gripping the sheets as he came in his lovers hand. Wildcat kissed Mini on the lips reaching over the desk to get the lube. " Legs over my shoulders, " commanded Wildcat pouring some lube in his hand. Leaning down he sucked on Mini's bottom lips while rimming the gaping hole of the male underneath him moaned. He poured some in his hands stroking his hard erection. Mini whined hate being teased by his lover. " Shh baby, You have to be stretched first~ " cooed Wildcat trailing his index finger down Mini's stomach. " Just fuck me raw! " growled Mini pulling Wildcat down grabbing his face. " Are you sure? " asked Wildcat looking into his lovers eyes. Mini nodded smashing his lips on his lover grinding his hips. Wildcat groaned from the friction of their erections rubbing together. Wildcat pumped himself, pushing into Mini's hole with his head.

" Ready? " asked Wildcat breaking away from the kiss putting both his arms on the side of Mini's head. Nodding his head, Mini gripped the sheets as Wildcat pushed in his ass. Pushing in slow to ease Mini's pain, Wildcat kissed his lover as comfort not liking his lover in pain. " It hurts! " yelped Mini gripping the sheets tighter with teary eyes. " I'm sorry baby, I asked if you wanted to be stretched, " whispered Wildcat pushing in more connecting his lips with Mini. Mini groaned in the kiss unwrapping his legs from his neck to his waist. " Wildcat, " moaned Mini as the pain turned into pleasure. " Are you adjusted? " asked Wildcat wrapping his arms around Mini's back lifting the male off the bed. " Mhm, " hummed Mini wrapping his arms around Wildcat's neck. With one last kiss, Wildcat pulled out plunging into Mini. Mini moaned as his lover hit his prostate. " THERE WILDCAT THERE! " shrieked Mini pulling his lover closer wanting to filled.

" Your so tight~ " cooed Wildcat spreading his legs wider. " Ngh~ Fuck me please! " moaned Mini tightening his grip on Wildcat's waist. Wildcat sped up his speed and pounded in his lover faster as the bed started creaking. Getting lost in ecstasy, the two lovers connected their lips. Moaning as they felt themselves about to climax from the senseless pounding, Wildcat's thrusts were getting sloppy by the second, Mini was leaving scratches on Wildcat's back, and the hand from Wildcat's didn't benefit Mini as he pumped his lover. " I'M COMING! " yelled Mini arching his back more in Wildcat's arms as his cum spilled in his lovers hand. " Good boy, " praised Wildcat kissing his panting lover on the lips. Wildcat came with a roar, filling his lovers with his cum. Mini pushed Wildcat to the side as he slumped his heavy weight on him. " I love you Mini, " said Wildcat pulling his soften cock from the hole grabbing tissue to clean him and Mini.

Mini sighed snuggling into Wildcat's chest when he came back to bed. " I love you too~ " cooed Mini kissing Wildcat on the lips closing his eyes fall asleep with his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! The bonus was smut.
> 
> I hope you enjoy because we have 1 more to go~
> 
> As Always, See you in the Next Chapter!
> 
> Lonnah out~


	13. BONUS: H2oVanoss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely Darlings! I hope you enjoyed the Minicat smut because now here comes H2oVanoss!
> 
> This is the second part of the bonus, Because I think you guys deserved it~
> 
> (A/N): * Talking *

Still carrying his lover carefully, Vanoss sucked on Delirious's neck as his lover grip his hair. " V-vanoss can't you w-wait!? " exclaimed Delirious with flushed cheeks. Vanoss just bit harder on the skin nuzzling his head into Delirious signalling him to give him more access. Delirious moaned tugging on his lovers Raven hair. Still walking to their room, Vanoss slammed Delirious's back on the wall beside the door. Delirious moaned tightening his legs around Vanoss's waist. " I have waited 24 hours to have you back in my arms, " husked Vanoss kissing the bruises he left on the creamy skin with a admiration in his eyes from his work. Delirious look down staring into those lust filled eyes. " You don't know how bad I wanted to be back in your arms, " whispered Delirious connecting their lips together. They two moaned fighting for dominance with their tongues. Vanoss won breaking away with a string of saliva.

Vanoss kicked open the door kicking it back to close it. Tossing his panting lover on the bed, Vanoss stripped from his clothes leaving himself with his pants and boxers. " I like what I see~ " purred Delirious sitting on his knees staring at Vanoss up and down. Vanoss smirk walking to the bed staring into his lovers eyes. Crawling onto the bed hovering over his lover, Vanoss bent down sucking on Delirious's earlobe. " Do you baby? " whispered Vanoss running his hand under Delirious's shirt to squeeze his hard buds in his hand. " Yes~ " purred Delirious arching off the bed thrusting his hips as Vanoss's other hand surprised him by palming his hard clad erection. " Hard already~ " teased Vanoss unbuttoning the pants using teeth to pull down Delirious's pants off. " Ngh, " moaned Delirious feeling Vanoss's teeth scrape his hard erection. " Why do you tease me? " sighed Delirious holding up his arms helping Vanoss.

Vanoss laughed at his adorable lover kissing the male on the lips. Turning his head to the side to deepen the kiss, Vanoss slipped his hand into the boxers pumping his hard lover. Delirious gripped the sheets feeling an wet cavern engulf him whole. " Vanoss! " shrieked Delirious clenching his eyes close thrusting his hips into his lovers mouth. Vanoss bobbed his head from the base to the tip. Licking the head he pumped the base of Delirious with his hand while the other hand cupped his lovers ball. Delirious would call out his lovers name twisting the sheets with his clenched hands. " Babe I'm going to cum! " moaned Delirious placing one hand on his hair tugging on it. Vanoss hummed on the cock sending vibrations from the erection to his spine. Delirious shivered from the vibration crying out. Vanoss swallowed the cum as it shot in the back of his neck. Pulling away with a wet pop he crawled back up to Delirious letting him taste himself.

Saliva and cum mixed in the kiss as they try to gain the upper hand from the other. Delirious rolled them over with him on top straddling Vanoss's hips. " Does a special someone want to come out and play~ " teased Delirious palming his lovers clad erection watching Vanoss moan from his fingers. " Delly please, " pleaded Vanoss looking at his lover with glossy eyes. " Since you begged, " said Delirious getting off his hips nuzzling the erection poking through the boxers. " Don't tease! " groaned Vanoss putting his hand in Delirious's hair. Delirious pulled the hem down with his finger tips. Taking a swift lick to the throbbing head, Delirious swallowed him whole coming back up. Vanoss moaned at the wetness from his lover wanting more. " Delirious! " moaned Vanoss with his mouth slightly open covering his eyes. Done with teasing his lover, he bobbed his head wrapping a hand around the base.

As he bobbed his head, Vanoss squirmed gripping the sheets. " Fuck I'm close, " huffed Vanoss gripping his lovers Brunette hair. With a wet pop, Delirious pumped his lover with his hand sticking out his tongue playing with his lovers balls. " Fuck! " bellowed Vanoss as he came with cum shooting into Delirious's tongue as he arched off the bed. Sucking on the head to get the rest of the cum, he licked his hand getting the cum off his hand. " Tasty~ " purred Delirious crawling between his lovers legs straddling his hips again. Vanoss raised up on his elbows kissing Delirious in a chase passionate kiss. Keeping the kiss going Delirious reached inside the desk beside the bed pulling out a bottle of lube. Vanoss broke the kiss trailing down to his neck kissing the side he hasn't bruised. Biting his lip not wanting to moan, Delirious pour some in his hand pumping his cock. Vanoss took it out of his lovers hands, getting a good amount stroking himself and toying with Delirious's throbbing hole.

Delirious closed his eyes standing on his knees gripping his boyfriends shoulder. " Hah, " moaned Delirious feeling a single finger thrusting in him. Vanoss gripped his lovers hip with one hand using the other to stretch him. " More? " asked Vanoss kissing the hip adding another when Delirious replied with a quick " Yes! ". Scissoring his asshole, Vanoss cooed at the moaning male placing butterfly kisses on his stomach. " That's enough, " groaned Delirious feeling the fingers rub against his nerves as the fingers got out of him. Delirious pushed his lover back on the bed hovering over his lovers erection. " Someone wants to take over today~ " teased Vanoss placing his hands on each side of the smaller males hips. Delirious pumped the erection, squatting down to penetrate his hole. Feeling the head inside him closed his eyes with his mouth open. " Come on baby you can take it, " encouraged Vanoss guiding his lover.

Slipping the erection in he sat on his lover, adjust to the size from being in a different position. " Take it nice and slow~ " cooed Vanoss kissing his palm intertwining their hands. Feeling himself adjusted to the size he started bouncing up and down. Delirious placed his hands on each side of Vanoss's head getting better grounded. Thrusting his hips in the same pace with Delirious, Vanoss gritted his teeth feeling Delirious suck more into him. " Your so big, " moaned Delirious raising up ramming back down earning a moan from both the sweating males. " Your so tight. I can feel you sucking me in more, " groaned Vanoss slipping his hands off the smaller males waist. Delirious bounces were getting sloppy as he felt himself about to climax. " I'm about to cum! " cried out Delirious bouncing with his eyes closed with drool seeping out on the side of his mouth. Vanoss rolled them over with him on top pounding into his screaming lover.

They shouted the others name climaxing together. Vanoss filled his Delirious with cum still thrusting to ride out his high of the organism. Delirious came on their stomachs panting as he arched his back off the bed. Vanoss kissed Delirious on the chest nuzzling his neck. " I love you Baby~ " cooed Vanoss getting tissue to wipe himself and Delirious off. Delirious pulled the cover on their naked bodied. " I love you too Babe~ " cooed Delirious drifting off to sleep with his lover right beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! This is the end of " Remember the Name ".
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this sequel to " Murder House " because I did!
> 
> Now I have time to do your requests for Poly!BBS :)
> 
> Anyways, Hope to see you guys in my future books.
> 
> Lonnah out~

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, Our characters for this story. I can't wait to start this Series!
> 
> I have decided to update on Fridays, The reason because I have more time to update and it keeps it on schedule. I might post a chapter early if I'm really excited to post it.
> 
> As Always, Hope to See you in the Next Chapter!
> 
> Lonnah out~


End file.
